mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Megahertz
Megahertz 'is a villain in Mighty Med. He is Tecton's nemesis and his real name is Leslie, according to Kaz. Summary Megahertz is a half-human, half-titanium cyborg formed because of an accident that happened in an abandoned power station. Now he wreaks havoc on cities as Tecton's archenemy. While trying to rob a bank he was confronted by Tecton but managed to escape after impaling his nemesis with a STOP sign. Later listening to the news Alan reveals that Kaz and Oliver performed unauthorized surgery on Tecton leaving him weakened. This led Megahertz to attack Mighty Med looking to Tecton. , blasting his way in he easily dispatches the guards but is confronted by Skylar Storm. In an attempt to distract him Kaz reveals his real name and calls him ugly, while Oliver throws a bedpan at him, they fail and Megahertz goes to kill Tecton fortunately the boys bought Tecton enough time to fully recover, the two fight until Kaz throws Tecton the STOP sign from earlier which he uses to bind and disable Megahertz. As a souvenir, Kaz takes a small chip from Megahertz, enabling the robot that Gus and Jordan built to fly and wow the rest of the class. Later after escaping Mighty Max and learning that Tecton has a new sidekick he confronts Oliver outside The Domain zapping Oliver's foot to get his attention and getting annoyed when he starts listing other electric powered cyborgs, before recognizing Oliver as the one who hit him with a bedpan when he attacked Mighty Med. Taking Oliver back to his lair he calls Tecton who believes the call to be a prank, before having to recharge his power, Oliver takes the opportunity to call Kaz, and Skylar for help, just as the two free Oliver he wakes up fully charged and tries to attack the three when Alan and Benny arrive. He is defeated after being knocked out of a window by a broken pipe. He later appears in Kaz's nightmare and is destroye bd by missiles waking humping skylar with oliver In There's e has been imprisoned in Mighty Max jail, and is Experion's cellmate when Kaz and Oliver visit to ask for the location of The Annihilator's lair he is in solitary confinement for breaking a guard's pelvis. Later he is surprised to learn Kaz visited Experion noting he tried to destroy him first, after Experion uses the phone he stole from Kaz to disable the prison force field, Megahertz borrows it to take a "selfie" of him blasting to prison guards. Entering the main wing they encounter Oliver, Kaz and Skylar Megahertz tries to scare them by vaporizing a table with his power before defeating a security guard, as the fight continues he battles The Crusher, Owl girl, and Gray Granite before Kaz tricks him into hitting the hospital's positronic star with an electric blast causing it discharge a pulse that disables all the combatants powers allowing him and Experion to be taken back into custody. Personality He is a hostile villain who is bent on destroying his nemesis Tecton, and Kaz for making fun of him. However, he appears to be good friends with Experion, he is somewhat sadistic even while being light hearted, such as taking a selfie of him blasting the guards with his electric bolts. Megahertz absolutely hates it when no one takes him seriously. Megahertz does have a sense of honor however, as he was willing to grant Oliver one favour, as thanks to them for saving his life, but he warned them never to tell another soul or he would make them suffer. Powers *'High Voltage Electrokinesis - He is able to generate high-voltage electricity and is able to create things made of pure electricity. Also he can make pure lightning from his hands. When his power levels are low, he needs to recharge. **'Electro-Telekinesis'- He is able to lift things with electricity and not harm them, as seen in Night of the Living Nightmare moving Kaz with electricity. (This has only been shown in a dream however.) **'Electrokinetic Constructs '- He can create solid objects with electicity, is demonstrated when he creates shackles and a cell for Oliver made of pure electric high voltage. He also created a High Voltage Electrokinetic Tomahawk which he created in Night of the Living Nightmare. *'Cybernetic Weaponry' - In Night of the Living Nightmare, he is shown to grow robot missile launchers around his fists, like DC Comic's Cyborg. how he does this remains unknown, but may involve nanobots that grow and mold into any number of weapons and gadgets around Megahertz. (Though its possible he might not have this ability as he only showed it in Kaz's dream). **'High Voltage Cybernetic Arm Cannons' *'Super Strength' - He is incredibly strong, able to shatter brick and plaster with his bare hands. * Hand-To-Hand Combat '- He was able to defeat Owl Girl in combat, and temporarily hold his own against Skylar Storm. Weakness *'Positronic Pulses: If he is caught in the path of a positronic pulse, his powers are temporarily disabled. Equipment *'Power Boosters' - Kaz stole one for Jordan, Gus, Oliver and his robot project, but seems not to have as many in the second season. Trivia *He may be a parody of DC's Metallo and Marvel's Electro. He can also be a parody of an evil version of DC's Cyborg or Marvel's Mandarin from Iron Man. *In real life, a Megahertz is a unit of electromagnetic wave frequency, which refers to Megahertz' electric powers. * Unlike most villains, who seek to find Mighty Med (in show)'s location (like Wallace and Clyde) or stumble upon it accidentally (Micros or The Annihilator), for some reason, Megahertz seems to know exactly where Mighty Med is. *Megahertz's real name is Leslie. ** He appears to not like being called Leslie. *In How the Mighty Med Have Fallen?, He told the arriving heroes was a good guy now after helping Kaz. Alan, and Oliver ** Megahertz, probably said this to make sure he didn't get attacked, because, right after he says this, he turns around and tells them he's on their side, then asked if Evil Skylar, and The Annhilator had a better plan to escape. ** In the episode it is revealed he considers cellular providers more evil than he is. ** If not for Megahertz, The Annihilator and Skylar would've been captured. *He doesn't think people look good in metal trays. * He is the first villain to appear in the show. * He hates Kaz the most. * He is the most recurring villain in the show, apart from The Annihilator and Wallace and Clyde, who were the "Big Bads" of the series. Appearances *Season 1 **Saving the People Who Save People **So You Think You Can Be A Sidekick **Night Of The Living Nightmare (In Kaz's Dream) **There's a Storm Coming: Part 2 *Season 2 **How the Mighty Med Have Fallen? **The Dirt on Kaz & Skylar Gallery Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Villain Category:Antagonist Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Males